


R.I.P Izaya's Coffee and Shizuo's Milkshake

by IOnlyWriteFreeStyle64



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteFreeStyle64/pseuds/IOnlyWriteFreeStyle64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is a little shit, and Shizuo just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, why is that so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.P Izaya's Coffee and Shizuo's Milkshake

He should have expected this. Really. He _was_ dating Ikebukuro’s shithead. As such, he couldn’t pinpoint why he was so stunned. This isn’t the first time either. No. Orihara Izaya had played this little game numerous times in the past. It started with Namie, continued with Shinra and Celty; and now Izaya decided it was time to demonstrate his grand trick in front of Kadota and his gang.

Shizuo could feel eyes on him, staring at him in a shock that he would not deny was justified. Sighing, he glanced down at the sacrificed coffee, spilt across the concrete like the fake blood in a low-budget crime film. The foam cup lolled, pitifully soaking in what was once its own content. Maybe that’s why he was dumbfounded. Orihara Izaya had just rendered a perfectly good cup of coffee useless. He directed his eyes to the other victim of Izaya’s existence – his strawberry milkshake. It had tried desperately to hold together during the fall, not spilling until it hit the ground, the lid coming slightly ajar. The contents spilled out at a sadistically slow rate. He was really looking forward to that too.

Forcing himself to move on from his affectionate, yet short-lived relationship with the milkshake, he focused his glare at the grand architect of this event. Said grand architect merely provided him with a self-serving, satisfied grin.

_**Earlier** _

Izaya had been tremendously busy with his work during the past two weeks, so Shizuo couldn't help but jitter with excitement when he received a text relaying Izaya’s desire for a joined coffee break before his next client. Though Izaya’s request for a ' _short black with an extra shot_ ' had Shizuo worried about how much sleep Izaya was getting, he was thrilled that Izaya was actually thinking about him.

As he rounded the corner, Shizuo felt the grin on his face deepen with happiness at the sight of his boyfriend. Before he could take another step, however, he was stopped in his tracks. Izaya was speaking with Kadota and his friends. Shizuo bit his lip as the group noticed him. The couple hadn't yet gone public regarding their relationship. He shifted on his feet, wondering what he should. Should he just turn around? He couldn't go up to Izaya and offer the coffee. He didn’t want to chase Izaya either, the informant was exhausted and a chase would also mean abandoning the coffee.

Before Shizuo could contemplate any further, Izaya began running at him, charging towards him at a full sprint. Shizuo experienced flashbacks to when Izaya had done this before.

“Incoming!” Izaya shouted cheerfully.

“Wait! No!” Shizuo panicked. “I’m holding coffee!” He warned. A futile effort, as Izaya did not stop running. Shizuo dropped the drinks as Izaya lunged at him. The informant landed gracefully in the arms of Ikebukuro’s strongest. The lost drinks serving as mere fodder of his scheme.

Izaya grinned up at Shizuo, displaying his gratitude in a smirk that said, ' _I knew you would catch me_ ,' before jumping out of his hold.

The informant outstretched his arm. “Pay up Dota-chin!” He gleamed joyfully. Kadota grumbled under his breath as he removed a 50 from his wallet and placed it in Izaya’s open palm.

“I was _sure_ he would let you fall.” The now $50 less rich Kadota whined.

“Why _did you_ catch him?” A curious Togusa asked Shizuo.

Shizuo tried to hide his blush as the first word that crossed his mind was ‘ _instinct_.’

“Reflex, I guess.” He mumbled.

And that was how two drinks were surrendered to the cold hard pavement, Kadota lost $50 and Ikebukuro discovered the budding relationship between Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

 _Through a fucking meme_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3, please review! I'm aspiring to write a novel, but i thought i would begin with something simple. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
